Character Description
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flash_(comics)#Powers_and_abilities https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flash_(comics) Creating The Flash from YouTube(Step by Step) https://youtu.be/QY5NGKzc-NI The Flash Abilities and Powers The Flash is a superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Nicknamed the "Scarlet Speedster", the "Crimson Comet", "The Blur", "The Streak". All incarnations of the Flash possessed "super speed", which includes the ability to run and move extremely fast, use superhuman reflexes, and seemingly violate certain laws of physics. The Flash can move, think, and react at light speeds as well as having superhuman endurance that allows them to run incredible distances. Some, can vibrate so fast that they can pass through walls in a process called quantum tunnelling, travel through time and can also lend and borrow speed. Furthermore, all members have an invisible aura around their bodies that prevents themselves and their clothes from being affected by air friction as they move at high speed.Speeders can heal more rapidly than the average human. Their ability to think fast also allows them some immunity to telepathy, as their thoughts operate at a rate too rapid for telepathy such as Martian Manhunter or Gorilla Grodd to read or influence their minds. The Flash and other super-speeders also have the ability to speak to one another at a highly accelerated rate. This is often done to have private conversations in front of non-fast people. He also has the ability to change the vibration of his vocal chords making it so he can change how his voice sounds to others. The Flash has also claimed that he can process thoughts in less than an nanosecond. At times he is able to throw lightning created by his super speed and make speed vortexes. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supergirl#Biography Supergirl/Power Girl Abilities and Powers https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supergirl_(Kara_Zor-El)#Powers_and_abilities Creating Supergirl https://youtu.be/FdhT2BT74Ew There are numerous alternate versions of Supergirl. The most notable is Power Girl (real name Kara Zor-L, also known as Karen Starr) who first appeared in All Star Comics ''#58 (January/February 1976). Power Girl is the Earth-Two counterpart of Supergirl and the first cousin of Kal-L, Superman of the pre-''Crisis Earth-Two. The infant Power Girl's parents enabled her to escape the destruction of Krypton. Although she left the planet at the same time that Superman did, her ship took much longer to reach Earth-Two. She has superhuman strength and the ability to fly and is the first chairwoman of the Justice Society of America. She sports a bob of blond hair; wears a distinctive white, red, and blue costume; and has an aggressive fighting style. Throughout her early appearances in All Star Comics, she is often at odds with Wildcat because his penchant for talking to her as if she were an ordinary human female rather than a super powered Kryptonian annoys her. She also fought alongside the Sovereign Seven team, replacing Rampart after his death though that series is not considered to be part of canon in the DC universe. The 1985 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths eliminated Earth-Two, causing her origin to change; she became the granddaughter of the Atlantean sorcerer Arion. However, story events culminating in the 2005-2006 Infinite Crisis limited series restored her status as a refugee from the Krypton of the destroyed pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Two universe.